The aftermath
by shelli3
Summary: Post chosen: Buffy allows herself to grieve. BuffyWes friendship


A/N: This is another fic I wrote a while back, after being pi**ed off at the Scooby's treatment of Buffy.  
Probably been done, but this is my version  
If you like reviews are welcome!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
The Aftermath  
  
Post chosen  
  
The bus made its way to L.A, dropping the wounded and Faith, who had refused to leave Robin's side, at the hospital to be checked over.  
  
They arrived at the Hyperion to find Wesley and Lorne waiting for them. The rest of the Fang Gang were still exploring their new offices at Wolfram & Hart and would be joining them shortly.  
  
Buffy was the last to enter the hotel, she was still uncomfortable to be around the scoobies and the potentials, or should that now be slayers, especially after the way they had treated her and spike before the battle.  
  
"Hey Blondie! How about a hug for your favourite demon?"  
  
Buffy's head shot up "Lorne! I didn't know you'd be here" she yelled as she ran at the demon and threw her arms around him, he picked her up and swung her round before placing her on her feet  
  
Everyone stared at them, it had been a long time since the scoobies had seen Buffy so animated and the new slayers had never seen her truly smile.  
  
Wesley looked at the two of them with undisguised interest "I wasn't aware you knew each other"  
  
"Oh me and sunshine go way back!" Lorne then looked at Buffy "You and I need to have a little chat" he said loud enough for only her and Wes to hear.  
  
Lorne turned to Wes "Look after Sunshine for a minute while I show everyone to their rooms.  
  
The group had all gone back to talking amongst themselves when Lorne announced that he was going to take them to their rooms so they could get cleaned up and get some sleep.  
  
Wesley took Buffy into the office and handed her a cold bottle of water from the fridge.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"How did you meet Lorne?"  
  
"We met when I came to L.A the summer I ran away, we've kept in touch since, I visit now and again and he calls me every couple of weeks" She replied  
  
"What have you been doing to yourself sunshine?" Lorne queried as he joined them in the office  
  
"That was quick" She said avoiding the question  
  
"It's amazing how quickly girls move when a shower and bed are mentioned" He replied  
  
"I'll just leave..." Wesley started as he moved to stand  
  
"Stay, I think you may be able to help Buffy" Lorne interrupted  
  
Buffy glared at Lorne as Wes sat back down "I don't need any help Lorne"  
  
"You lost some good friends today, not to mention your ex-lover and that lot are a bunch of ungrateful fools. You made a slight error in judgement and they are punishing you for it, even when you came back with the Scythe they didn't exactly apologize did they?"  
  
"They were right, it was my fault" She whispered  
  
"They kicked you out of your own house Buffy, if that's not a betrayal I don't know what is"  
  
Wes looked shocked at this they had always been a family, outsiders were greeted with caution not welcomed with open arms, especially at the expense of their leader.  
  
"Your soul is screaming Sunshine, Spike was your best friend, he stuck by you no matter what and it wasn't always pretty. That guy loved you even before he won his soul back for you"  
  
"I know he did" Buffy glanced at Wes who was watching her intently, what surprised her though was the compassion in his eyes, there was no disgust or disappointment as there had been in everyone elses when they discovered her dirty little secret.  
  
She looked back at Lorne "After they kicked me out Spike came to find me. I was so hurt, they chose Faith over me, she threatened my mother! And then my sister, who I gave my life for, told me to get out of my house. I have been working my ass off at a job I despise to pay the bills and put food on the table" She lifted her eyes to meet Lorne's "why couldn't they just have left me in heaven? I was happy, I was done"  
  
Wes drew a sharp intake of breath, like everyone else he had been under the impression that Buffy had been in a hell dimension and when Angel confirmed this after their meeting, he figured it was the truth.  
  
Buffy caught his eyes "I lied" "I didn't want to admit it, Spike was the only one who knew the truth. Everyone else was too busy congratulating themselves on a job well done and wondering why I was so ungrateful at being back. Not to mention digging myself out of my own grave" She paused as the memories assaulted her and took a minute to compose herself. Lorne took her hand in support and she continued  
  
"It wasn't until Sweet came to town and I sang everyone a little song that they learned the truth"  
  
She looked at Lorne "Still think he can help?"  
  
Lorne looked at Wes, Wes read the question in his eyes and nodded his consent.  
  
"Wes was involved with Lilah, she worked for Wolfram and Hart" "Evil then?" Buffy asked  
  
They both nodded, Wes had a haunted look in his eyes  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Cordelia killed her, left her body for Angelus to feed from" Lorne answered  
  
"Shit! I'm sorry" thoughts of what Giles and Robin had attempted with Spike entered her mind "Things had been strained between us, about a year and a half ago I made a decision, that the rest of them didn't like. I betrayed them, I had my throat slit and was left for dead, the gang turned against me" Wes told her  
  
Buffy lifted her eyes and met Wesley's. She stood up and made her way over to him, gently she took his hand and pulled him in for a hug. Lorne carefully walked out the office leaving them to their tears and memories.  
  
As Lorne stepped into the lobby the front doors flew open and Angel came bursting in.  
  
"Where is she? Is she ok? Did everyone make it?"  
  
Lorne put his finger to his lips in a silencing gesture "There was a lot of casualties, the slayers and the scoobies are resting. Buffy's ok she's in the office with Wes"  
  
Angel moved towards the office, Lorne put out his arm to stop him "Give them a minute"  
  
Angel was livid he could feel his demon coming to the surface first his childe, now his friend? Why wasn't he allowed into his own office to see his girl.  
  
Angel growled at Lorne and strode purposefully towards the office "He didn't make it" Lorne whispered loud enough for Angel to hear.  
  
Angel stopped, he knew it might come to this when he went to Sunnydale with the amulet, "I have to see she's ok" He said to Lorne  
  
Angel stopped at the office door and watched as his best friend and his mate comforted each other in their grief.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
It had been four days since the defeat of the first, Buffy was still avoiding everyone except Lorne and Wesley. Angel had tried to talk with her but she didn't want to speak to him.  
  
"Later" or "not now" were the only words she would say to him  
  
Standing on the roof top watching the sunset Buffy was joined by Wesley for her daily update  
  
"Everyone's almost healed, Robin's being discharged tomorrow to the delight of Faith" This earned him a smile from Buffy "he's good for her"  
  
"Giles is thinking of going to England, he's been in touch with the few remaining watchers and they are in talks about rebuilding the council"  
  
"Willow and Kennedy are working on locating the new slayers" "Xander's in talks with Giles and Wolfrm and Hart about building the new premises for the council"  
  
"Everything's being taken care of then?" She asked  
  
"Yes except you. Have you had any thoughts on what you would like to do next? Anywhere you want to go? "Wes asked  
  
"Buffy sighed "I don't know Wes, I think I just need to get away for a while, away from everyone... I can't be around them right now" She replied  
  
Wes looked at the ground he'd been expecting this but to hear it tore at his heart, the truth was he'd become used to having her around, they'd become friends of sorts and it was something he cou.ldn't remember having outside of his little L.A family.  
  
"When will you leave?"  
  
"I was thinking maybe tomorrow, I don't know, it's not as if I have a passport or anything, and no money either" She replied  
  
Wes picked up a brown envelope and handed it to Buffy, she looked at him expectantly.  
  
"To help you get started" He almost whispered  
  
Buffy had never seen Wes that shade of pink.  
  
Buffy examined the contents of the envelope, a mobile phone, a passport, drivers license, job references, credit card and a wad of notes. "How" She asked, stunned  
  
"I pulled a few strings, you can do what you need to grow. I'm the only one with the mobile number, I programmed mine in" The blush was back  
  
"Thank you Wes, I don't think I would have got through this without you, how can I repay you?" She asked  
  
"Your friendship is enough" He stated  
  
Buffy looked at Wes "I'm going to miss you, I'll keep in touch"  
  
"make sure you do, what do you want me to tell the others?" He asked  
  
"Tell them..... tell them I'm doing what I need to do for me, they asked me to leave cos it was what they needed. It's my turn now"  
  
Wes watched Buffy walk towards the stairs, she stopped suddenly and ran back. She kissed him a sweet kiss, hugged him and then she was gone.  
  
Her new adventure awaited her. 


End file.
